


Stranded Lullaby Concept/Draft

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Can be seen as platonic, M/M, Songfic, Stranded, Stranded Lullaby, Tally Hall - Freeform, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Lullaby only made for two. I've waited since the start of time to sing it now for you, and I love you, I really do. It's all been heard before, but now I mean it more. Hear me here; someday my voice might not be near...
Relationships: Kai & Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Oppositeshipping
Kudos: 20





	Stranded Lullaby Concept/Draft

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept for a stranded in the middle of the ocean fic my sibling and I came up with. It’s based on the demo track for Stranded Lullaby and Kai’s fear for water. There’s no plan for this to become an actual fic, but it was fun to write some Oppo!  
> 
> 
> (I also suggest listening to the song while reading, it sets the mood. Here’s the link: [Stranded Lullaby Demo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQUl1TdCwFk))

Kai grumbled as he rocked back and forth. He opened his eyes to be greeted by wooden planks covering his view of the world. The air around him was salty and humidified his already messy hair. He felt something rise and fall against his back and a puffs of air in rhythmic patterns. 

Twisting his head around, he saw Zane appearing to recharge. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was relaxed. His arms were wrapped around Kai’s waist. Kai smiled and fell back against the nindroid. 

The rocking ceased. Then the sound of a wave crashing into the crate caused Kai to shriek. Some water rushed through the holes- though not enough to sink it. Zane’s eyes opened and immediately rushed to hold Kai tightly. “I got you Kai. You are safe.” 

Kai sighed shakily. “Where? Where are we?” 

Zane attempted to pinpoint their location, but received no signal. “I’m... unsure. I suspect we are lost at sea.” 

Kai groaned at the mention of water. “Great.” 

A wave crashed into the crate again. Kai shrunk back. Zane reacted. “You will not drown, Kai; nothing will happen to you.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise. I will always catch you if you fall- or drown.” 

Kai smiled at the gesture. Zane nodded before standing to open the crate’s top. Kai childishly reached out to Zane. He wanted to hold him and never let go. 

“Kai.” Zane said softly as if he read his friend’s mind. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Kai let go of Zane’s gi in embarrassment. The nindroid opened the hatch to see miles of precarious blue, rocking back and forth with white water. The sky was a bright shade of blue, no clouds painted the horizon, and the sun was high in the sky. Zane assumed it was noon. 

“I see no land.” He called down to the red ninja. 

“How did we even get here?” Kai asked. 

“Unsure. Let me search through my memory files.” The nindroid looked through memories of the past 24 hours. A memory of something- or someone- attacking them causing them to fall into a crate came to mind. 

“We were attacked.” Zane fully turned to Kai. “At the port, someone had pushed us into this crate- knocking us out. The crate must’ve fallen into the ocean dragging us out to sea.” 

“I wonder who the culprit is.” Kai shivered. “And I hope the others are looking for us. I can’t stand being in here.” 

“I’m sure they are. But we must focus on finding land before this crate can fill with water or before a storm can approach.” 

* * *

“Nya, were you able to track Zane and Kai’s location?” Lloyd asked as he and Cole entered Nya’s ‘control’ room. The water ninja was surrounded by bright blue screens. Jay was at the other side of the room fixing up the bike he made with his father. After the first time Jay stormed way too fast on the bike, he figured he needed to work on the kinks. 

The water ninja turned her head from the screens to see her new company. “I can’t find anything! Zane’s tracking system is down, and I’ve haven’t received any distress signals. I hope they’re okay.” 

Cole patted her shoulder knowing she was more concerned for her hot-headed brother. “They will be. Kai has Zane afterall.” 

Lloyd nodded in agreement. “And we’ll find them before anything can happen to them.”

* * *

“Can’t you just use your ice powers to create land for us?” 

Kai frowned as Zane was trying to search for land. Zane shook his head, his eyes not leaving the murky waters. “Negative. For one thing, we’d be sitting ducks, and you’d suffer from hypothermia and/or starvation. Perhaps we can combine our powers? Fire and Ice make water, correct?” 

Kai chuckled, “Last time I checked: yeah.” 

“Then we can use the water to propel us closer to land once I’ve spotted a reasonably sized island.” 

“Awesome, lemme know when you see land.” Kai laid back into the corner of the crate. 

Zane looked down at Kai in worry. “Kai, we may be out here for days; I want you to prepare yourself.” 

“For what exactly?” 

“Starvation, dehydration, nausea, hallucinations. Even hypothermia if you keep laying in that sea water, but I suppose you can manage your body temperature being the master of fire.” 

Kai smiled. “I appreciate your concern-” 

“You better not add a ‘but’ to that sentence.” 

“Haha.” Kai rolled his eyes. “How about I clear out this water?” 

“What will you use?” 

“My fukumen.” 

Kai pulled off his red hood and sunk it into the rising water in the crate. He dumped the running water out and repeated the process. Zane watched him for a few times before turning his attention to the sky. It painted red and orange and pink, the sun settling into the horizon turning the seas to a purplish blue. 

“Night will be upon us soon.” He commented before turning his attention back to the task at hand. 

“Good thing there isn’t a lot of water here then. We’ll be sleeping just fine.” 

“You’ll be sleeping just fine; I do not need-” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know- with you being a robot and all.” 

Kai chuckled as he dished the water out. Zane hummed in agreement and proceeded his search. 

“You know, out of all the ninja I could get stuck with, I’m glad it’s you.” Kai spoke absentmindedly.

“I would rather have Nya- seeing she is a water elemental and we’re stranded in the ocean.” Zane quipped.

“Hey!” Kai shouted as Zane proceeded to laugh. 

For being stranded, it wasn’t too bad. 


End file.
